tales_of_edoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Kazan Pyros
Kazan Pyros, the current head of the Pyros Family, is a skilled mage in the art of Fire Destruction and Creation Magic and its advanced form, Inferno. He was one of the youngest Guild Leaders until he was relinquished of his status due to his rather extreme view and militant ways regarding magic. He has joined the Oruborus Society as an esteemed member, seeking revenge against the Council and their presumed decadent ways. History Significant events that took place in this character's life prior to now. Personality Arrogant, short tempered and aggressive, Kazan views himself as one of rising greats in the art of magic. He views those that rely on magitech as weak and pitiful. He also believes in millitarising their guilds ready for conquering other nations and to defend against other nations that might decide the same. Despite his rather obvious aggression, he's a man that holds family values and traditions close to heart, since he's the head of the Pyros Family he has mastered the advance spell art "Inferno" much like his father and grandfather before him. Magic 'Siphoned Lineage Art: The Emperor' Kazan is a fifth generation Siphoner, and as such his Siphoned spirit is part of him. When the Emperor stirs, Kazan's rage fuels the flames he creates, intensifies their strength and power even more, giving them a more blue-ish tint. The Emperor takes the form of a pure being of fire. Siphoned Inferno Art: Emperor's Gambit - Kazan's rage coats him in an armor of searing hot flames, becoming a hellish blue knight of rage. This is a basis for his other siphoned spells. 'Inferno Art Style' The Pyros Family's signature and famous magic style. Passed down from generation to generation, each Head of the family adds their own unique touch to the style, giving it more variety and usage. Kazan's unique approach revolves around using the Creation side of the magic more than the destructive, creating flaming apparitions and constructs that can burn almost through anything. Inferno Art: Renegade Blitz - Kazan coats himself in a cloak of searing blue flames. He charges forward into a blitz of destruction towards his his opponent. Inferno Art: Salamander Tail - Kazan creates a blue burning whip of fire from both his hands. This is consider one of his most common techniques, often employing with superb skill and tact. Inferno Art: Blazing Blade - Creating a searing blue sword of fire, Kazan wields it with the grace and skill of a master swordsman. He also throws it like a boomerang to catch his opponents off guard. Inferno Art: Blazing Emperor - One of his more powerful spells, and the one he keeps as an ace up the sleeve just in case someone is tougher than he initially thought. Creating greaves and gauntlets, Kazan employs his skill as an hand to hand combatant. In powerful bursts, Kazan can generate powerful blasts of fire. Inferno Art: Mighty Roar - Standard fire breathing attack, much like the dragons of old. Inferno Art: Heat Claws - Much like his other weapon based Inferno spells, this is a set of powerful cat claws. Skills Any interesting skills the character might have. Equipment Notable items that the character possesses. Notes Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Destruction Art Category:Ouroboros Society Category:Edonian Category:Siphoner